candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Gingerbread Glade
Gingerbread Glade is the eleventh episode of Candy Crush Saga ''and is the fifth episode of World Two. This episode was released on August 2, 2012. The champion title for this episode is the 'Grand Witch.' Story '''Before episode:' The player encounters a witch with her cauldron for her green-colored potion. She says it needs more pop. After episode: Tiffi gives the witch a mystery-bag-shaped potion, marked with a musical note. It is then put into the cauldron. After that, musical notes appears and the witch becomes ecstatic. New things *Three-Layered Meringue is introduced. Levels *Easiest Level: Level 145 *Hardest level: Level 152 (Facebook), Level 147 (Mobile) This episode is the only one that contains all five level types, namely: Jelly, Target Score, Timed, Ingredient and Candy Order. As of the 35th episode release, level 144 marks the final appearance of the Moves level type. This episode has 4 medium-hard levels: 144, 151, 154 and 155, 2 hard levels: 149 and 153, and then there are 2 very hard levels, 147 and 152 which are extremely notorious and hard. The later part of the episode can be very tricky for some players, especially a cluster of hard levels in levels 149-155. 147 was truly the hardest level in the game, until it was nerfed. Because of this, this episode was considered very hard, despite the fact there aren't that many other hard levels in the episode. Note that on Facebook, level 147 is nerfed and not hard any more, but level 152 remains very difficult. There are 5 jelly levels, 4 candy order levels, 3 ingredients levels, 2 timed levels and 1 target score level. Check out the gallery directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *This is the only episode to contain all level types, as there are no moves levels in Wafer Wharf. This episode falls in the very thin margin of levels between the first candy order levels and the last moves level. *Gingerbread Glade is the 2nd episode which takes place at night, 1st being Salty Canyon, which is in space. *The pathway of Gingerbread Glade is brown on Facebook. Oddly, the pathway is light blue on iOS and Android, but this appears to be a mistake, as the title and the plane icon are both brown. *This episode may resemble the story "Hansel and Gretel." *Level 147 was considered the hardest level in the game before it was nerfed in mid-December 2013. *All of the level types in the game seem to be lined up in alphabetical order from 141 to 145 ('C'andy Order, 'I'ngredients, 'J'elly, 'M'oves, 'T'imed) *The number of levels are according to the popularity I.e jelly levels are the most because they are the most popular and 1 target score level because it is the least popular. Candy Order and Ingredient Drop levels doesn't do that, as there are more Ingredient Drop levels than Candy Order. Gallery/Directory witch.png Witchafter.png Level_141.png|Level 141 - Candy Order|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_141 Level_142.png|Level 142 - Ingredients|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_142 Level_143.png|Level 143 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_143 Level_144.png|Level 144 - Moves|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_144 Level_145.png|Level 145 - Timed|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_145 Level_146.png|Level 146 - Candy Order|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_146 147.gif|Level 147 - Jelly|link=Level 147 Level_148.png|Level 148 - Ingredients|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_148 Level_149.png|Level 149 - Candy Order|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_149 Level_150.png|Level 150 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_150 Level_151.png|Level 151 - Timed|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_151 Level_152.png|Level 152 - Ingredients|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_152 Level_153.png|Level 153 - Candy Order|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_153 Level_154.png|Level 154 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_154 Level_155.png|Level 155 - Jelly|link=http://candy-crush-saga.wikia.com/wiki/Level_155 Category:Episodes Category:World Two